The Angel Cried Out
by JGene
Summary: FF:TSW Fiction. Touching story about the details three days of concerning Aki and her daughter Claire through diary entries and short story.


This is again, a work of my own doing

This is seven years after the movie.Aki has given birth to her daughter named Claire; they both went to the beach this weekend.Claire keeps a journal of letters that she intensely believes her father will be able to read one day.Aki writes in her own diary, but addresses her entries to Gray. Monterey is a coastland city in California, US.

Day One – A Visit to the Beach 

**Claire's Letter:**

To Daddy:

It's finally the weekend!Mommy took me to the beach today.The sun was very warm.I made friends with two boys with curly hair.We tried to go in the water but it was too cold, so we played in the sand and made castles instead.Johnny made the largest one, but he always tried to scare me with the crabs. Mommy brought lunch but she didn't bring enough juice for my friends.

Mommy said we had to go home when it started getting dark.I wanted to stay and play, but she made me go.Mommy smiled when I said goodbye to the boys when we left.They were really nice to me!

Mommy says we are going to see Mr. Sid tomorrow.He's always nice to me, but he always looks sick.Mommy frowns when I saw that.Maybe he'll give me a present like he did last time.I love that soft bear!

Mommy says I have to go to bed, so write you tomorrow daddy!

Claire 

--------------------

**Aki's Letter:**

Dear Gray:

As promised, I took Claire to Monterey this morning.She was so excited to go—it was her first time in months.She really enjoyed playing with two boys she met on the beach.Claire was always so proud of the sand castles she made.I wish you could have seen her smile.

I brought sandwiches and juice for lunch today, but when Claire discovered it was cranberry she tried to give it to one of the boys.She protested but I made her drink it.

There were more gulls today than there was the last time we were here.Life is finally starting to return to this ravaged world.I stayed to watch the sunset—the red and gold bands of light danced across the azure clouds.The sea glittered for hours…it brought tears to my eyes…I haven't seen such beauty since my childhood.

But we had to go when it started to get dark.Claire fussed about having to leave, but she said goodbye to those boys.

Tomorrow I'm going to take Claire to visit Dr. Sid.He's seen better days.The doctors are doing what they can for him, but he's going to need several more surgeries to fix his Arthritis.But at least he's feeling confident so he does a lot of smiling.Claire seems to like him, although I wonder if it is because of all the gifts he gives her.

Speaking of which, it's starting to get late and I need to put Claire to bed.

Love you,

Aki

Sid may seem a bit different in my story—I tried to portray a human side than the sterile philosopher that was shown in the movie.

The title of this work was borrowed from a song performed by Chanticleer.

**Day Two – The Angel Cried Out**

Today was a Wednesday.The sky was fair, but the sun still shone defiantly out of the clouds.Birds squawked amongst themselves between the pine trees littered throughout the font yard.It was a good day to read, and on weekdays like these visitors were not likely to intrude upon his leisure activities.

Dr Sid was lounging in his favorite chair when he heard the rover pull up.Stretching his arms and legs; he lazily creaked out of his chair and shuffled his way towards the window.Peeking out, he smiled warmly when he saw Aki and her little daughter Claire climb out of their vehicle.Claire was bigger than he remembered. He always wondered how she kept growing so fast.

Sid made his way towards the door and undid the locks then stepped out into the soft afternoon light. Claire squealed and raced across the stone tiles to clutch her old friend.Sid laughed as he hugged her back."So how have you been?I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been doing great!" she gushed."Mommy took me to the beach yesterday!"Sid beamed at Aki, who returned a smile.

"Yes, we went to Monterey yesterday morning.I'd been promising her for weeks."Sid grinned broadly. "Ah I hear that people say there are seagulls back on the beaches again."

"Indeed, I'd say there were several dozen out there yesterday." "Wonderful!" he laughed.

"And what did you do, young Claire?" Sid inquired.

"I got to build sand castles and make friends!" she said.

"Excellent.Did your castles reach the sky?" Sid asked.

"Well we tried, but each time we built them too high they fell over."

"Keep trying, you'll make it one day."

"C'mon inside, I'll get us something to drink."Sid ushered Aki and Claire into the house and closed the front door.

"How are things going with you?" Aki asked

"Been doing good, but my joints are getting pretty sore these days.The doctors already graphed some inserts onto my bones so I can move a little bit better, but they want me to come back again soon."

"How many more operations will you have to go through?"

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders."I don't know…the doctors just said that they'll keep working on me until I 'get better.'"His frown deepened to a grimace.

Aki feigned a smile."We'll be watching you.Hope you get better in time for Christmas."

Sid's smile returned."As do I."

***

Sid carried a wrapped yellow box with a large chrome blue ribbon as he came into the living room.As he began to sit on the couch, Aki closed her eyes and tried very hard not to sigh. _Not again._

"Claire, I have something for you" he called.

Claire brightened.She was still in the kitchen drinking some tea.Much to Aki's disapproval, he left the sugar cup right out on the counter.Claire had wasted no time pouring in as much as she could before her mother find out. "Is it a present?" she asked.

"Yes."Sid winked at Aki. "You do know you spoil her rotten" Aki remarked as she rolled her eyes."Ah, but childhood is never too sweet to be completely spoiled.You must cherish it because you'll never have it again."Aki grinned and shook her head.

Claire instantly forgot about the tea and tore around the corner to find Sid and her gift-to-be."Hey, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Aki warned."Sorry mommy!"Sid laughed softly to himself.

"This is for you" as he bent down to give Claire the sealed box."Open it."

Claire was close to ecstatic as she tore the ribbons off and peered inside. She frowned and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a holosim.It plays all kinds of interactive games."

Aki cocked an eyebrow."What kind of games?"

Sid chuckled."Oh just what the usual kids want these days—something with enough action and story to keep them glued to the emitters."

She groaned and gave him a displeased look. He laughed and chortled, "Hey, you don't have to play it."

Claire was pushing buttons and fiddling around with the odd device when it suddenly sprang to life.She whooped when she saw the purple dinosaur jump out of the toy and do a mid-air dance.

As the dinosaur started its routine, Sid stood up and turned towards Aki.His cheerful expression vanished, only to be replaced with sadness.Sid tried to smile."But Aki…" he took her hand "…I need to show you something."Claire didn't hear them…the dinosaur had already gained her complete attention.

***

Sid led Aki up the stairs.The old man wheezed with each step, but never once stopped to catch his breath.Aki frowned and wondered how long he'd been like this."It's not the stairs," he croaked.Aki could tell he was close to tears._Something must really be bothering him._

Even though he didn't hear it, he knew what she was thinking."My arms, my legs, my shoulders—everything—they hurt.They hurt _bad_."He shuddered.Aki opened her mouth to speak, but he waved his arm and shook his head to silence her."I…I need to sit on the bed and rest for a minute.""Okay, but—" 

"_Please!_" He had nearly shouted.Worried that Claire might have heard, but more interested in keeping the old man silent, she helped him into his room.

Once he was on his bed, he rasped as he sucked deep breaths in and out of his lungs.Aki shut the door."Good God Sid, I had no idea you were in such sorry shape!Have you told your doctors about this?"

"Yes…yes I have" he managed, still struggling between breaths."I had surgery for my shoulders last month."He coughed, but was finally starting to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell us?We could have visited you."She looked hurt.

Sid shook his head "No…no—I…I didn't want you to worry about me."He winced again; the pain in his knees was incredible.

"Well its pretty obvious you need to go back, " she retorted.

"I know.I know.The doctors said I'd need more surgery to replace my withered cartilage.I'm supposed to go in next week."

"Do you want me to take you in?What time is your appointment?"

Sid started to decline, but Aki interjected:"The hell you can't!If it's the least I could do is to take you in to get proper help."She saw in his eyes that he had been defeated.He blinked a few times and she smiled back at him.

"But this is not what I brought you up her to see" he wheezed."What is it?" Worry started to set in again. "In the closet, on the second shelf…" Aki got up and opened the wardrobe door.Memories jolted as she saw his old lab coat.It had faded over the years—even had a few small holes, perhaps torn by hangers or eaten by moths.But she hadn't seen that since…since… "There on the right—the envelope.Let me see it."

Aki wasn't even paying attention as she handed him the crinkly yellow letter.As he grabbed it, it made a clinking sound.If she wasn't daydreaming, she might have wondered if he was going to pull out some coins.People had been finding North American currency throughout the former wastelands—although not extremely rare, coins were still quite valuable.But it didn't matter, for what she saw next, she would _never_ forget.

Sid undid the seal and wrapped a USMF Purple Heart around his fingers.She knew it—right then and there that it was his.Her _his_—_Claire's his_.Since the days of the old United States, the Purple Heart was awarded to those who were wounded, killed or would die from their injuries during their tour of duty.It was too much, too many memories.She desperately had to look away—she covered her mouth to choke the sob and clenched here eyes tight.It was all she could do, but deep down she knew it was inevitable that she was going to burst into tears.

Sid waited a few moments before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Claire turned off the game and listened when she first heard Mr. Sid shout.She had snuck up the stairs, doing her absolute best to keep quiet.She put her ear against the door, trying to make sense of what was going on.To make matters worse, now she heard her mother sobbing.Frightened, she thrust open the door to figure out what was wrong.

Claire saw Sid cradling her mother.She was clutching a brilliant gold heart strung around a velvet purple ribbon, eyes completely glossed over; tears were streaming down her cheeks.Aki took one look at her daughter and began to weep.

Claire was at a complete loss of words; all she could do is stand and stare.To see her mother in such a state was utterly harrowing."Please go Claire…your mother's had a rough day.It'll be alright."Sid didn't quite know who he said it to—himself or Aki's bewildered daughter.Claire ran out of the room and slammed the door.

***

Sid walked the two back to the rover.Aki still had very red eyes and Claire wasn't saying much.He felt bad. _I should have waited for a better time_, he told himself.

"Is next week still alright" he squeaked.Aki had tightly shut her eyes once she got into the driver's seat, taking long cool breaths to calm her emotions. "Yes, I promised remember?"

Sid started to say something, but thought better of it."See you next week" he finally managed to say. "Goodbye Claire."Sid wasn't sure she heard, but at least she turned back around one last time to give him a smile.

He waved as he watched the rover pull out of the driveway and continue down the street.Sid only shook his head and started back towards the house.

Aki took Claire to see Gray's burial grounds at The Memorial.

Remembrance 

**Aki's Letter:**

Dear Gray:

I said hello to you again today.I cried again too.I tried to hold it back, but the pressure was too great.God, you don't know the sorrow I felt when I lost you. I wept for weeks.Each time I visit The Memorial I see you in your Honor Guard uniform.Forever preserved, forever silent, forever at peace.

But I am not alone: there were many others who stand before me and shed their tears for their fallen loved ones.Friends, family, fellow soldiers…they all shared the same sad story.

Claire never does understand why everyone here is filled with such grief.She always asks when you'll come home.I always tell her "Soon…soon enough."It hurts when I have to say it, but sooner or later she's going to figure it out—your gone—forever—and no amount of tears will bring you back.But you will not be forgotten.

_Aki_

--------------------

**Claire's Letter:**

To Daddy:

Hello again daddy.Mommy took me to see you again.She always cries when she sees you.Everybody cries here.The halls are always so cold.I hope your warm daddy.But when will you come out?There are so many things I want to tell you about!

Mommy took me home after we saw you.We talked on the way back, but mommy had red eyes the whole time.She doesn't say it, but I know she misses you.

Mr. Sid was nice to me yesterday.He gave me a holo game.Mommy didn't like it much, but I love it.Mommy says we'll try to visit him again after the doctors see him.

Mommy just called and she wants me to help her with something.Gotta run again dad, bye!

Claire 


End file.
